Malentendidos
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Un grupo de amigos, jovencitos, algunos despiertan a las primeras horas del amor puro, malentendidos, y amores no correspondidos. Y la dificil tarea de crecer manteniendo los vinculos y las amistades intactas. (HIATUS)
1. El comienzo

**Malententendidos**

_Ash:19_

_Brock: 24_

_Violet: 26_

_Max: 15_

_May: 17_

_Misty: 19  
_

_Molly: 14_

_Morty: 27_

_Willhemina: 23_

_Capitulo 1: ' El comienzo'_

Me acomodé en el Viejo sillón del gimnasio, sin quitarle la vista al televisor encendido, ¡que conste! lo que capturaba mi atención era el video de música y no la cantante rubia, estilizada y sexy _bailando_ en ropas ligeras…

- Ash, ¿puedes bajarle un poco?, estamos intentando mantener una conversación aquí y con todo el escándalo que haces no logramos escuchar nada…

Miré a May de reojo y por sobre el respaldo del sillón, tenía una mueca de fastidio en su rostro pálido –Déjame recordarte que no era yo, quien ayer lloraba como una condenada por haberse perdido el recital de…-

- ¡Oye!. ¡Se supone que todos estaban durmiendo!

- Era más de lo que deseaba saber sobre ustedes… ¿De cualquier forma quieres bajarle?- otra vez intervino ahora –Ya has visto ese video muchas veces y _no_, no se le ve _nada interesante…_

- Yo no buscaba verle algo interesante, Misty- dije con los dientes apretados, incómodo de que le hubiera acertado – ¡Ella tiene una excelente voz…!

_- _Seguro_… pffff _¿_Como_ no pensé eso antes?-

A las carcajadas de las dos chicas se sumó una tercera. Miré por sobre el hombro y Willhemina se unió a ellas en el circulo que hacían en el piso. ¿Cuándo se habían hecho tan amigas esas tres?

Allá ellas, volví la vista al frente y centré mi atención en la falda transparent…, digo en la poética letra de la canción… ok, el ingles no es mi fuerte pero puedo reconocer, una palabra de las cincuenta que acaba de cantar…

- Huh, lindo video, ¿eh?

Brock se sentó junto a mí con una típica risita de circunstancia, que conocía muy bien.

- Eh jejejeje….

- ¿Piensas desperdiciar todo tu tiempo libre de esta forma?

- No es como que tú no lo hayas hecho antes…

- Es cierto, pero eso fue antes de que Willie y yo seamos… tu sabes-

- Ciert… ¡Oye!

May se hallaba parada frente al televisor con los brazos cruzados, su rostro tan o más ceñudo que antes –Lo siento, chicos – dijo con falso pesar mientras apagaba el televisor- Necesitamos silencio, Misty va a enseñarme la nueva coreografía que sus hermanas usaran en el espectáculo que estrenarán la semana próxima…

- ¿Y eso a quien le importa?. Enciéndelo otra vez

- No

Resoplé con hastío volviéndome a la dueña de casa.

- Lo siento, Ashy Boy…- dijo esta con fingida inocencia- Pero puedes verme bailar a mí, sé que no soy tu amada Gaga pero tengo lo mío…

_Je si seguro_, pensé.

- Y si otra no me queda…

Brock siguió a Willie, abrazándose como si fueran siameses… Tanto romance comenzaba a revolverme el estomago. Observé a May que volvía a sentarse en el suelo. Tenía el cabello largo trenzado a media espalda. Me vio por el rabillo del ojo y me sacó la lengua. Suspiré, mientras me acomodaba también en el piso.

-Hey, ¿que van a hacer?- la voz de Max, el hermano pequeño de May, resonó tras nosotros. Había crecido mucho, tenía casi mi altura y el cabello alborotado, peinado a la moda.

- Misty va a sacudirse un momento- dije y recibí un golpe por parte de ella.

Max observó a Misty. Una mirada larga, apreciativa, _extraña_.

- Bueno- agregó luego bajando tímidamente la vista – ¿Puedo quedarme a ver…?

Yo arqueé las cejas ante aquella pregunta extraña.

- ¡Por supuesto, Maxy!- exclamó ella alegremente mientras le revolvía el cabello con cariño – ¿Puedes poner la música?-

- ¡Si!- y sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

No había dudas de que las hormonas de ese chico estaban enloqueciendo…

* * *

Misty era buena en serio, tuve que reconocer. Sus movimientos tenían gracia y precisión. Mucha soltura, elegancia y… sensualidad. Oh, si… No es como si nunca lo hubiera notado, pero ahora era más evidente…

A pesar de la holgada camiseta gris y el legging negro que usaba, su cuerpo de mujer era demasiado legible y eso me incomodó.

A decir verdad, cada vez que me daba cuenta de esto, me ponía nervioso. Sentía vergüenza de comenzar a pensar en ella de esa forma. Misty era mi mejor amiga y no estaba bien que yo empezara a verla de otro modo… Seria algo así como traicionar nuestra amistad.

Nueve años de amistad…

¿Nueve años de amistad tirados a la basura solo porque mis hormonas empezaban a alborotarse?

Pero ella era una chica…

Una hermosa chica.

Una muy extremadamente hermosa chica…

Sacudí la cabeza. Ver esos videos me estaba haciendo pensar cosas que no debía. Observé a Brock… Bueno, él y Willie estaban en su mundo de arrullos, susurros y besos… Ugh. May, tenía una suave sonrisa de admiración en sus labios, sin duda dirigida hacia Misty.

- ¡Eres genial, Mist!

- Huh… gracias…- contestó la aludida con una sonrisa tímida, como siempre ocurría cuando alguien le dedicaba un elogio.

Y Max… bueno, había una expresión extraña en su cara, y su boca estaba abierta. Huh, huh… ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?. La adolescencia no le sienta.

- E-eres fabulosa Mist…

¿Perdón?. ¿Las mejillas de Max están rojas?. ¿Y porque de pronto estaba usando _mi _apodo?. O sea el que yo escogí para ella.

- Gracias Maxy- Misty dio un respingo y saludó a su audiencia con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Que crees tu, Ash?

Volteé hacia May –Prefiero ver a Gaga

Misty me golpeó –Idiota

Yo me reí y le quité el listón del cabello. Este se soltó tras sus hombros. Lo tenia largo, y sedoso. Y siempre lo llevaba atado. Me parecía un desperdicio.

- ¡Devuélveme la cinta!

- Tienes que quitármela

Levanté el brazo en alto, viendo sus inútiles esfuerzos por tomarla. Yo había crecido, mientras ella parecía haberse quedado estancada en la estatura de su niñez.

- ¡Ash…!

- Di por favor…

Y era en momentos como este, cuando ella se acercaba hacia mí en alguno de nuestros juegos, que yo consideraba por enésima vez que tenia de malo que empezara a gustarme mi mejor amiga. Que tenia de malo que cada vez que sus labios sonreían a mi me dieran ganas de besarla, o tomar su pequeña forma en mis brazos para ver si sentía tan bien como yo imaginaba…

- Oigan ustedes- Brock nos interrumpió- Creo que ya no tienen edad para eso. Maduren.

- ¿Esta hablando quien se miró toda una maratón de Bob Esponja el sábado por la noche?- Misty río entre dientes y me dio un codazo en el estomago. Vale decir que tiene fuerza. Me quitó el listón.

* * *

- ¿Una maratón de Bob Esponja?- May rió por décima vez – ¿De_ Bob Esponja?_

- A ti te gusta… ¡ese cantante que ni siquiera sé como se llama…!

- ¡Es mas normal que ver Bob Esponja!

- ¡Todos tenemos un niño adentro!

Willie estaba pálida, pero por el movimiento de sus cejas, era obvio que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas.

- Soporto más el gusto de Brock, que el de May… No es divertido oírla cantando… al menos Brock no hace tanto escándalo cuando mira sus caricaturas…

- Gracias Ash.

- De Nada May, cuando quieras…

- Ya compórtense, dan vergüenza

El tono cortante de Max hizo que me pusiera serio. Lo miré, estaba junto a Misty quien tenía una expresión tranquila y el cabello atado otra vez.

-Max no eres nadie para hablarnos de se modo- May replicó agriamente avergonzada de que su hermano la hubiera regañado de _esa_ manera.

- ¿Porque no se fijan en la edad que tienen?. Parecen niños- siguió diciendo el chico en tono áspero.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas la edad que tienes tu?- Siguió diciendo May en igual tono- Eres un adolescente tonto que esta intentando comportarse como un adulto.

- Al menos yo n…

- Basta- Brock intervino. Miró a los dos hermanos y luego a mí- Max tiene razón, debemos comportarnos como personas adultas y civilizadas.

- Al menos alguien tiene sentido común…- Max finalizó dando media vuelta y alejándose del living.

- Compréndanlo- Misty refirió con suavidad una vez que se hubo ido – Se siente tan confundido que no sabe como actuar. Así es la adolescencia y todos hemos pasado por eso alguna vez…

- Lo cual no significa que nos trate de esa forma.

- Misty tiene razón- Willie agregó calmando a May – Necesita tiempo, volverá a ser el mismo muy pronto, ya verás.

Yo suspiré, de momento la actitud de Max me tenía sin cuidado. Observé a Misty, estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa, tenia la cabeza hacia arriba y los parpados cerrados. Estaba pensando. ¿En que?. O… ¿En _quien_…?

Sentí un ligero escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Alguien estaba viéndome fijamente. Me volví, sorprendiendo a May con los ojos puestos en mí. Un rubor profundo oscureció sus mejillas al verse descubierta, volteó la cabeza y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Yo arqueé las cejas, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, pero nunca le di demasiada importancia. Mi atención se centró en Misty otra vez. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. La pregunta volvió a hacerse presente en mi mente. Ahora con más fervor que antes.

¿En quien estaba pensando?

* * *

_Nota:_

_Bueno con motivo de celebrar mi 10º aniversario como escritora en este lugar, he decidido actualizar -al menos- una vez a la semana en todo noviembre, mes donde mi primer fic 'Meu Anjo' allá en el 2002 vio la luz. Mi primer entrada a este lugar la hago con 'Malentendidos' un fic que obviamente escribí en algún momento de estos diez años pero que nunca publiqué, por eso mi escritura es tan simple y escueta. Espero no dure mucho u.u tan solo cuatro o cinco capítulos -o menos esperemos-_

_Ahora a aclarar algunos personajes que por ahí no recuerdan:_

_*Molly es la niña esa que sale en la tercera peli de poke (cuyo nombre no recuerdo xD) esa donde esta Entei_

_*Morty es el líder de gimnasio de Ecruteak City, en Johto._

_*Willhemina es la muchacha que se enamora de Brock, y que además tiene un marril. Aparece en la saga de Johto._

_Por cierto, para los que no se dieron cuenta, este es un Ash's POV_

_-sii, no me censuren pero es muy complicado pensar como hombre, aunque me digan lo contrario Y más dificil aún pensar como Ash, si es que este piensa en algún momento xD-_

_Y es una historia liviana, juvenil, llena de enredos amorosos y malentendidos -claro está- espero le den una oportunidad! Y nos leemos la ¿semana que viene? Con el ABC, Juego de Poder, o la segunda parte de este fic ^^_

_Se cuidan! :)_

_Sumi Chan_


	2. La primera carta

**Malententendidos**

_Ash: 19_

_Brock: 24_

_Violet: 26_

_Max: 15_

_May: 17_

_Misty: 19_

_Molly: 14_

_Morty: 27_

_Willhemina: 23_

Capitulo 2: 'La primera Carta'

Morty era el líder de Ecruteak City, de la región de Jhoto. Hacia bastante que no lo veía. Desde el torneo… eso fue 5 años atrás.

Pero parecía que las hermanas Waterflower tenían una buena relación con él. Bueno, después de todo era algo lógico, siendo líderes de gimnasio era natural que fueran amigos, ¿no?

Por eso no me sorprendí cuando Violet, una de las hermanas mayores de Misty, nos avisó que él vendría a pasar unos días en el gimnasio aprovechando el nuevo espectáculo acuático que darían. Por otro lado, el gimnasio era tan grande que no había problemas en que todos estuviéramos hospedados bajo su techo. Supongo que es una de las ventajas que tiene el tener una casa tan grande.

- Escucha Violet, debes limpiar bien el living.

La nombrada se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermana menor. Con cierta malicia, replicó –Y tu deberías de vestirte mejor- ladeó la cabeza observándola de pies a cabeza- ¿No pensaras recibir de esa forma a nuestro invitado, cierto?. Usar un vestido y peinar tu cabello por _una _vez no te hará daño. Créeme…

Vi como Misty apretaba los labios y un rubor profundo marcaba sus mejillas. Bajó la vista avergonzada, y tras mirarse varios segundos, salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Supe que no la veríamos por el resto de la tarde.

-¿Qué?- Violet me miró inocentemente.

- Nada- repliqué suspirando. Sinceramente nunca voy a llegar a entender a estas hermanas. La relación que tenían fluctuaba de un extremo al otro: un momento eran las hermanas más unidas del mundo, y al siguiente se odiaban, aliándose en contra de la menor del clan, quien en _ciertas _cuestiones era la más débil del grupo.

- Bien Ash, quedas como en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?- Violet me entregó en custodia el control del televisor mientras se retiraba -…Y posiblemente en el futuro así sea…- murmuró con una risita que se perdió a medida que se adentraba al interior del gimnasio.

Me mordí el labio, bastante mortificado de no poder responderle. Esa muchacha era tremenda, sus chistes en cuanto a nuestra relación (si es que realmente hubiera alguna ¿no?) muchas veces delimitaba lo malicioso. Con el simple objeto de sacarme de lugar y avergonzarme. Al contrario de mi pelirroja amiga quien solo reía livianamente, sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras.

Quizás fue Violet quien me metió esas ideas extrañas en la cabeza, cierto era que siempre han corrido rumores de que Misty y yo fuéramos algo más que amigos, en los viajes, la gente que nos veía no paraba de comentar lo _tan-bonita-pareja-que-hacíamos_. Pero en ese entonces no me afectaba. Éramos amigos, casi hermanos. Y así lo decíamos a todos los que insinuaban algo entre nosotros.

No sé en que momento todo eso cambió, y Misty ya _no _era mi hermana, y en este último tiempo, me costaba verla como amiga. Porque a mis ojos era una mujer. Una mujer que de la noche a la mañana ocupó el lugar de mi pequeña amiga y hermana, convirtiéndose en una persona que conocía y desconocía a la vez.

Pero Misty mantenía su trato amistoso conmigo, como si aún fuéramos los niños de diez años que recorrían el mundo buscando aventuras. Solo que todos habíamos crecido, tanto física como mentalmente. Y sin embargo el único alborotado por tantos cambios parecía ser yo…

- ¡Ash!

La mano agitándose frente a mis ojos me volvió a la realidad junto al tirón en mi mejilla. Me volví, sobándome. Era May.

- Estaba hablándote pero parecías distraído.

- Lo estaba- la miré de reojo ¿se había maquillado?

- Me doy cuenta, no sabía que eras adepto a las novelas- May reprimió una risita, y yo voltee a ver porque se reía. Su dedo índice señalaba la pantalla del televisor encendido, donde una escena de alto voltaje se desarrollaba, seguida de una confesión de amor melosa y trillada entre quienes parecían ser los protagonistas.

- ¡Yo no estaba viendo eso!- exclamé, manoteando el control e intentando cambiar, y para mi mala suerte fallar.

- Deja- ella me tomó la mano arrebatándome el mando y apagando el artefacto.

Me quedé mirándola con asombro, no me había soltado, así que sutilmente deslicé mi mano de la de ella y la dejé caer al costado del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

- ¿Qué haces?- May preguntó acomodándose con gracia en el mullido mueble. Volví a mirarla con curiosidad, tenía los labios teñidos de ¿_rouge_?

- Ah, nada. Misty y Violet acaban de discutir y ambas desaparecieron, decidí mirar algo de televisión- ella rió sutilmente -¡No eso!

- Está bien, no tienes que gritar. No le veo nada malo el que explores tu lado sentimental y romántico. Creo que los hombres deberían mostrar su lado sensible de vez en cuando.

La miré horrorizado ¿mostrar el lado sensible?. No sé a que se estaba refiriendo, y por las dudas prefería no seguir indagando. Sonreí nerviosamente, de pronto notando que el espacio entre nosotros sobre el sofá se había reducido.

- ¿Ash, somos amigos verdad?

La voz de May apenas fue un susurro pálido. Asentí aún incomodo del ambiente que se había formado, y del modo en que sus ojos azules brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Claro que si- repuse moviendo mi espalda hacia atrás.

- Tú…- empezó batiendo sus pestañas, antes de morderse el labio - ¿Crees en la amistad entre dos personas del sexo opuesto? -creo que mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión -o del miedo porque esa pregunta estaba dando en una tecla que aún me costaba reconocer- porque se apresuró a rectificar -Quiero decir ¿crees que dos amigos pueden conservar la amistad, sin caer en la tentación de que alguno de ellos se… enamore del otro?

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Era como meter el dedo en una herida reciente. Y en el hecho de que apenas tenía el tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que _eso _era justamente lo que me estaba pasando a mí.

- Supongo que es un riesgo que siempre vamos a correr…- murmuré tratando de quitarle solemnidad al asunto, pues las mejillas de May estaban extrañamente rojas.

- Entonces…

- Creo que en la amistad- me apresuré a rectificar. Si no lo hacía quedaría como un gran mentiroso, porque Misty fue mi mejor amiga antes de que toda esta vorágine de sentimientos encontrados se sucediera. Y solíamos compartir todo, como dos buenos amigos lo hacían. Y aquí venía lo complicado -Pero también es un riesgo, pues en algún momento uno de los dos _puede_ caer en la tentación de enamorarse, y entonces la amistad quedaría arruinada si esos sentimientos no son correspondidos…

El rubor en las mejillas de May aumentó. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, pese a que yo hacía lo posible por romper ese incómodo contacto visual.

Ella sonrió, y se acomodó coquetamente un mechón de cabello castaño tras su oído. Volvió a verme de tal modo que un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

- Ash… es que yo…

Algo me decía que debía hacer algo para frenar lo que la muchacha estaba por decir. Con impotencia, paseé la mirada a nuestro alrededor notando que a pesar de toda la gente que vivía en ese gimnasio, de pronto estábamos solos. No sé en que momento mis manos se hicieron puños y empecé a rogar mentalmente por ayuda.

- Yo…

- May espera- la detuve, pues un oportuno ruido se oyó desde algún lugar de la casa -¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Otra vez el sonido se repitió, esta vez más próximo -Eso.

Y como ilustrando, aparecieron Brock y Willie, ambos enredados en ese abrazo de siameses, cantando a coro un tema en inglés. Se detuvieron en la sala.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunté casi con alivio, agradeciendo la oportuna intromisión. May aprovechó para acomodarse, sentándose graciosamente como la mujercita que era.

- Misty nos echó de su habitación- respondió la muchacha de cabello verde con una mueca -Creo que está de malas.

Así que aún sigue enfadada, que raro. Me levanté del mueble con la intención de dirigirme a otro lado. Pero el gesto de mi buen amigo Brock me detuvo, me hizo una seña de que me le acercara aprovechando que su novia ocupaba el asiento que yo dejaba libre.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté en voz baja, pero el criador me tomó del brazo arrastrándome a la habitación contigua.

- No sé que haya pasado pero es tu oportunidad, Romeo. Ve y consuela a la damisela- casi me ordenó.

Y bochornosamente me ruboricé como niña -¿Qué tonterías dices?

- Me refiero a Misty- aclaró como si no le hubiera entendido -Está furiosa encerrada en su habitación…- me miró sospechosamente -¿O acaso ahora te interesa May?. Porque puedo llevarme a Willie y dejarlos a solas, parecían _muy _a gusto. Sobretodo May. Aunque personalmente, y tú ya lo sabes, prefiero a Misty. Ella es como tu complemento, tu otra mitad. Aunque los dos son tan diferentes, no puedo imaginarme a uno sin el otro. De hecho todos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Y asintió con energía, muy seguro de lo que había dicho.

El calor para estas alturas me incendiaba las orejas y supe que si hablaba, la embarraría aún peor.

- ¿Bien, que estás esperando? ¿Una invitación? ¡Ve!- y así diciendo me empujó por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones -¡Tú puedes campeón!- me siseó levantándome el pulgar.

No me quedó más remedio que caminar. Brock estaba mirándome de brazos cruzados en la entrada de la sala, como cerciorándose de que _realmente _le hiciera caso.

Maldito Brock. Debe mostrarme su lealtad en los momentos en los que no estoy debidamente preparado.

El pasillo que normalmente se me hacia eterno, fue en esta ocasión el trayecto más corto, y antes de que lo supiera estaba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de Misty.

Suspiré antes de tocar.

- _¿Quién?-_ bramó la voz familiar desde adentro _-¡Te lo advierto Brock, la siguiente vez no fallaré y te golpearé la cabeza hasta dejarte inconsciente…!_

Su carácter, ese ingrediente que le ponía condimento a toda ella…

- No soy Brock- dije sin mucha gracia.

Y la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia, regalándome la visión más bonita de la tierra.

- ¡Ash!- exclamó y tomándome de la mano me metió a su habitación sin mayor explicación.

Tenía la nariz roja, había llorado seguramente. El cabello recogido en una cola de caballo casi desecha. Y usaba un viejo jean junto a un tank top rojo. Eso era tan de su estilo.

- ¿Sigues molesta con Violet?- interrogué sentándome en su cama. Ella se dejó caer a mi lado en el colchón.

No respondió inmediatamente. Se puso de pie como un resorte y se paró frente a mí.

- Mírame- pidió y ni siquiera necesitaba decírmelo. Mirarla era mi pasatiempo favorito -¿De veras me veo tan mal?

Seguía molesta por lo que su hermana le había dicho. Y no la culpo, yo también compartía su pensamiento: la superficialidad que mantenían sus hermanas mayores en cuanto a la apariencia era terrible; por eso siempre atacaban a la menor, y lo hacían desde que tengo memoria. Sin embargo no entendía ese planteamiento extraño. Para mí se veía bien, mucho más que bien. Misty tenía un estilo propio, tan marcado como su forma de ser, y eso le dije.

- Tienes un estilo propio, Mist. No sigues tendencias ni modas. Eres fiel a tu personalidad…

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido -Tengo una personalidad terrible ¿quiere decir que me visto terrible?

- Claro que no. No necesitas de ninguna _manía_ para ser tú… - me apresuré a explicar, pero su gesto se desarmó en una sonrisa. Me estaba haciendo una broma.

- ¿Piensas que me vería mal si algún día empiezo a vestirme más… femenina?

Eso era difícil de imaginar. De todos los años que la conozco _jamás_ la he visto usar un vestido. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser alguien que no era? Si yo la aceptaba así. Misty era preciosa con su estilo extraño y pasado de moda. Me gustaba así…

Negué con la cabeza a su pregunta -Todo lo que escojas se te verá de maravilla -murmuré sin pensar.

Sin embargo ella no reparó en el doble sentido. Se lanzó encima de mí y me dedicó un abrazo tibio y apretado.

- Gracias por ser un buen amigo, y decirme las palabras justas para hacerme sentir mejor…- murmuró junto a mi cuello haciendo que un cosquilleo me naciera en el estómago.

- No hay nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos- repliqué separándome a medias, pero ella no me lo permitió. Enlazó los brazos tras mi cuello y volvió a abrazarme, con más ahínco.

- No sé que haría sin ti, Ash. Considerando que sabes poco y nada de modas, y que muchas veces solo abres la boca para decir tonterías… hoy hiciste que mi autoestima subiera un poco- finalizó con una sonrisa aguada.

- Para eso están los amigos- repetí y noté que mi voz bajó una octava. Todavía estaba abrazándome, en otro contexto por supuesto, porque yo no podía dejar de advertir lo cerca que estaba su rostro del mío, y de que ya no podía sostenerle la mirada -¿Te sientes mejor?- proseguí con voz ronca.

Ella asintió y de a poco sus brazos me liberaron, para volver a sentarse en la cama.

- Violet sabe que decir para sacarme de mis casillas- aventuró con un suspiro -Le grité a Brock y a Willie que solo querían ayudar.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ellos entenderán. Brock nos conoce a ambos como la palma de su mano…- reí, y tenía razón, de algún modo imperceptible el criador sospechaba que lo que yo sentía por Misty iba un poco más allá de la amistad.

- Bueno…- Misty me miraba con esos ojos grandes del color del océano y entendí que deseaba que me marchara pero no quería decírmelo.

- Tengo cosas que hacer- dije a mi vez levantándome.

- Si, yo también. Esto del nuevo espectáculo está enloqueciéndome. No veo la hora de que todo acabe de una vez- murmuró acompañándome a la puerta donde nos detuvimos.

- Lo dices porque este año volverás a ser la protagonista.

Ella se ruborizó lentamente y asintió con cierta renuencia.

- Descuida, sé que lo harás bien. Siempre lo haces bien.

Volvió a asentir, mordiéndose el labio, e intuí que había una presión extra. Algo que no estaba diciéndome.

- ¿Qué pasa?. Ese no es el nerviosismo de siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad y me enseñó su rostro suavemente sonrojado. Sonrió como restándole importancia.

- Descuida, no es importante. A propósito, gracias por la ayuda.

Me masajee la nuca ansioso porque ya no sabia que hacer con mis manos. Revoleé los ojos hacia un lado y me encogí de hombros. Ella rió suavemente.

- Si no fueras mi amigo ¿eh Ash…?- y meneó la cabeza como negando para sí.

… y mi corazón se paró. ¿Qué quiso decir con esa frase? Si no fueras mi amigo Ash, ¿todo sería diferente? ¿Serías algo más? ¿Cometería un gran error? ¿Te besaría…?

Ella carraspeó rompiendo mi momento de distracción. Había abierto la puerta, y esperaba solícita a que saliera. Sin embargo yo quería quedarme e indagar.

- Nos vemos en la cena- prácticamente me tomó del brazo y me sacó -Recuerda vestir bien, en la noche llegan nuestros huéspedes.

Ya se parecía a Violet.

Eludí esa parte. Morty y mi-casi-hermanita Molly venían a ver el nuevo espectáculo de las hermanas sensacionales. El primero invitado obviamente por las anfitrionas, y la pequeña invitada por mí; por el profundo cariño que yo le tenía, y por el innegable apego y devoción que le profesaba a Misty.

Ella cerró la puerta a mis espaldas, por lo que me obligué a ir a mi propia habitación, la cual compartía con Brock. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pues mi mente seguía trabajando en aquella bendita frase salida de sus labios _Si no fueras mi amigo ¿eh Ash…?_ Mis pensamientos realmente eran muy traicioneros, pues todo razonamiento al que llegaba tenía una connotación positiva. ¡Sí! Eso tenía que ser, después de todo no había otra explicación a la relación _tan _cercana que manteníamos.

Ella seguramente sentía lo mismo que yo, y le daba pena reconocerlo…

Sonreí como un idiota, estoy seguro. Mientras mi imaginación alcanzaba nuevas proporciones. Sé que éramos muy jóvenes como para casarnos, y no es que quisiera hacer eso de inmediato, pero de alguna forma quería demostrar que ella era mía para que nadie osara verla.

Posiblemente tendríamos un noviazgo intenso, considerando su carácter -algo más suave con los años- y mi terquedad -rasgo que sin duda causaba un curioso encanto en las chicas-, seríamos una pareja _casi _perfecta. Y es que sabía que la perfección no existía. Ya que yo debía lograr que cada día nuestra relación se perfeccionara.

Luego de tomar un baño reparador, para que mis ánimos se calmaran un poco, y las emociones dentro mío se aquietaran. Me encontraba listo para la cena, recibir a nuestros invitados, y enfrentar el increíble que sus ojos me inspiraban.

- Hey Ash- Brock acaba de entrar. Estaba vestido para la ocasión como yo: un jean, y una camiseta casual. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia el costado, obra de Willie seguramente -Morty y Molly acaban de llegar.

- ¿Ya?

- Si, increíblemente el transporte arribó a horario ¿verdad?- de pronto me miró y se echó a reír -¡Que pinta Romeo! Al final no me has dicho como te fue con el pequeño gyarados.

- Ya no molestes con eso Brock- repliqué sonrojado y haciéndole seña de que saliéramos. Si había algo que las hermanas Waterflower no toleraban era la falta de puntualidad durante la cena.

Hicimos el camino en silencio. Ahora que Brock no estaba con Willie era el hermano mayor que conocía y apreciaba. No es que su novia fuera una mala compañía, pero cuando ambos estaban juntos se olvidaban del resto del mundo. Y varias veces me sentí mal tercio cuando insistían en que los acompañara y de pronto se perdían en su mundo de arrumacos y besos.

- ¿Entonces?- este sonrió con una mueca conocedora, codeándome.

Vale aclarar que hacía bastante tiempo que venía sugiriendo de mis sentimientos hacía nuestra pelirroja amiga. Algo que yo negaba solemnemente en ese entonces.

Y que de momento pretendía seguir haciéndolo.

- No es divertido- le sisee ya cerca del comedor, no queriendo que alguien oyera sus parloteos -Así que cállate.

Él se rió discretamente -¿Entonces, de veras te gusta?

Lo miré con impotencia ¿Acaso no conocía el término _discreción_? Decidí no responder, ambos entramos a la cocina en el preciso momento en el que se sucedían los saludos. Brock corrió a juntarse con su media naranja, dejándome solo en el umbral. De pronto me sentí algo tímido.

Miré a los recién llegados intentando familiarizarme con los recientes cambios. Molly se había convertido en una preciosa jovencita de largo y rizado cabello rubio. Me hizo un gesto de alivio cuando me vio antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Max, el hermano de May que estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta, un tanto alejado de nosotros. Por otro lado Morty había cambiado bastante, al contrario de antes tenía ahora el cabello rubio corto, peinado hacia atrás. Era más alto que yo, más que Brock inclusive. Y en ese momento estaba saludando a Misty.

La cual apenas reconocí, porque lucía completamente diferente. Llevaba puesto un ligero y corto vestido, y tenía el cabello planchado a la moda. ¡A la moda!

- ¡Mírate como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, pequeña Misty!- decía Morty con emoción tomando una mano de la nombrada y haciéndola girar lentamente sobre sí -¡Te ves preciosa con este atuendo!- ella se sonrojó -¿A que se debe que te hayas vestido tan bonita? ¿Habrá algún muchacho a quien desees impresionar esta noche?

Dejó la pregunta en suspenso y el líder girándose reparó en mí -¡Ash! ¡Eres tú muchacho!

Quizás fue la elección de palabras, pero sentí que la frase del rubio era la continuación de lo que le estaba diciendo a Misty. Y mi rostro ardió, desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

Luego me abrazó como si volviera a tener doce años como en ese entonces, después alejándome me despeinó el cabello con una sonrisa -Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo desde aquella última vez. Mírate, en ese entonces eras apenas un niño, y hoy ya eres un hombre. Es increíble como crecen ustedes dos- volteó a mirar a Misty que seguía a su lado con las manos entrelazadas -Ambos…- añadió de pronto con una sonrisa perspicaz -¿Están saliendo?

Brock aprovechó ese momento para soltar una carcajada burlona que yo censuré lo más rápido que pude. ¿Acaso mis sentimientos eran tan obvios? Negué con la cabeza como toda respuesta, mientras Misty tartamudeando intentaba explicar algo con suma desesperación.

- Gracias por cuidar de Molly e ir a recogerla- dije en cambio -Ella es como mi hermana pequeña- le tendí la mano a la niña y la rodee de los hombros. Mamá y yo la adorábamos. A pesar de los curiosos problemas que nos causó en el pasado, la habíamos adoptado como parte de la familia. Y a ella _si_ realmente podía considerarla como mi hermana.

- Pero no lo es- la voz de Max desde el otro lado interrumpió mi explicación -No es de tu familia, así que no sería nada extraño que ella fuera _algo_ más.

- ¡Max!- era May -Nadie esta pidiéndote opinión al respecto.

Iba a rebatir con algo desagradable, el humor de ese jovencito por momentos me tentaba a darle una buena tunda de lección. Estaba volviéndose maleducado y caprichoso. Pero Molly me frenó con un movimiento de cabeza, sus ojos tan grandes y azules estaban llenos de una emoción extraña, volteó a observar a Max con consternación, y noté que se tensaba débilmente.

- Si así fuera, Ash sería llamado un _asalta cunas_, y no creo que el titulo le quede bien- añadió riendo Brock.

- ¡Dejen de decir estupideces!- exclamé molesto, dejando ir a Molly quien se acercó a la pelirroja y se colgó de su brazo.

- Por supuesto que no le quedaría bien- intervino Morty siempre sonriendo -La pareja ideal aquí, siempre lo he dicho, son Ash y Misty. Son perfectos ¿O no?.

¡Dios! ¿Qué acaso este era el día de 'péguenle a Ash?' el rubor de vergüenza me incendiaba la cara no solo a mí, sino también a mi compañera de infortunio, quien frenéticamente movía la cabeza en negativa. Sus ojos nunca despegándose de su rubio invitado.

- ¡N-no es cierto!- sorprendentemente May rebatió desde su lugar. Las mejillas rojas, los labios apretados -¡No está escrito en ningún lado que eso deba ser así! Y ambos se han encargado de negarlo siempre.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo- Max volvió a la carga -¡No hay razón para que una mujer inteligente como Misty se fije en una imbécil como Ash!

Y esto se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro…

- ¡Oye!- grité, y juro que no me voy a dormir sin antes darle una buena tunda al mocoso.

- ¡Ya basta de planteamientos extraños!- vociferó Violet ocupando el lugar de anfitriona -Y vamos a cenar como corresponde. Luego pueden arrancarse los ojos si lo desean.

Molly nos tomó a Misty y a mí de la mano y nos obligó a sentarnos con ella, frente a Max, quien no paraba de mirarme con ¿rabia? Y frente a May cuyos ojos estaban llorosos.

Y ya no quise entender más, porque la expresión de May se repetía en la mirada que mi pequeña hermanita le dirigía Max, la cual era exacta a la que este le prodigaba a Misty. Y sabía que mis ojos tenían la misma angustia al mirar al fruto de mi adoración, pues ella charlaba embelesada con Morty. Los únicos felices eran Brock y Willie, quienes ajenos a nosotros hablaban entre ellos y reían suavemente, solo Violet observaba con zozobra a mi amigo, ignorando que ella misma era el blanco predilecto de las miradas soñadoras de Morty, quien apenas ponía interés a la conversación que mantenía con Misty.

Sentí que la desilusión me engullía con sus garras heladas, y a la mitad de la cena decidí retirarme. Les desee las buenas noches a todos y me alejé rumbo a mi habitación. Podía disfrutar de un buen tiempo antes de que mi compañero de cuarto se decidiera a aparecer, si es que aparecía.

Me acosté en la cama, y abracé la almohada poniéndome de costado, intentando ahogar la profunda decepción que sentía. Sin embargo bajo la almohada, mi mano rozó una pieza de papel la cual extraje.

Estaba seguro de que eso no estaba ahí antes. La abrí, era una nota, una carta leve.

_Ash:_

_Es difícil escribir lo que provocas en mí. Desde que te conocí supe que algún día seríamos algo especial. La química que flota entre tú y yo, es innegable. Espero la señal de que lo siento es reciproco._

_Tuya M_

* * *

_Nota:_

_2do capitulo! Gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews y felicitaciones por mi aniversario! (el cual se cumple el 18 de este mes ^^) sepan que no deseo quitarle la gloria a nadie, esta tan solo es mi forma de retribuir sus reviews, MP y e-mails ¡Gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido a lo largo de toodo este tiempo!_

_Bueno contestando algunas dudas existenciales:_

_*Para mí si es complicado pensar como hombre, porque ¡Hola, soy mujer!_

_*Este fic data del 2006, y tuve que corregir muchos detalles. Por ejemplo estaba el nombre de Chayanne en algún lado pero lo suprimí, y la cantante que miraba Ash en ese momento era __Britney_ _Spears_, _pero la cambié porque aquí me dijeron que estaba loca, adicta, y ya no era lo que fue. Entonces pregunte a mis amigos varones una cantante de moda y que además gustara, entre otras -que no recuerdo- me mencionaron a Lady Gaga, la cual quedó -porque tambien me resulta simpatica ^^-. Pensé en Shakira pero no era del gusto popular -ni del mío- también pensé en alguna cantante local, pero no tendría gracia porque nadie la conocería solo yo. En fin, será que aquí los hombres adoran a Gaga no lo sé. Pero me basé en el gusto de mis amigos, y puede ser que ellos sean un poco 'retorcidos y extraños' xDDD_

_Sin nada más que aclarar. Me despido. Nos veremos la semana que viene quizás?_

_Feliz lectura! ^^ Y ya saben donde encontrarme ^^_

_Sumi Chan _


	3. Más Malentendidos

**Malententendidos**

_Ash: 19_

_Brock: 24_

_Violet: 26_

_Max: 15_

_May: 17_

_Misty: 19_

_Molly: 14_

_Morty: 27_

_Willhemina: 23_

Capitulo 3: 'Más Malentendidos'

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Me dirigí a la cocina casi arrastrando los pies por el camino, somnoliento, de mal humor y deseando desayunar antes que el resto. Imposible. Brock como buen chef que era, ya estaba ahí, igual que las dos hermanas Waterflower restantes.

- ¡Hey, mira quien se dignó a aparecer luego de tantos años!- Daisy dijo con una risita intencionada desde su lugar desde la cabecera de la mesa.

- Y debo agregar que los años transcurridos le han sentado de maravilla además… ¿No lo crees así Daisy?

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lily.

Las ignoré y me senté a un costado.

- ¿No vas a agradecer que dos hermosas mujeres te digan que te has vuelto guapo?- Brock dejó una taza de café frente a mí, rechacé el chorro de leche oficial y miré al trío con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Gracias- remarqué sin mucho ánimo y recordando mis buenos modales - Y bienvenidas, hacía tiempo que no las veía.

Daisy asintió mordisqueando una tostada -Espero que Violet y Misty hayan sido dignas anfitrionas mientras nosotras estábamos en ciudad Verde terminando de ultimar detalles del espectáculo.

- Mist dijo que estarían fuera confeccionando el vestuario.

- Entre otras cosas, Brock. Nuestro asesor nos sugirió hacer toda la campaña gráfica posible y eso hicimos- agregó Lily -Y como este show es la presentación oficial de La Cuarta hermana Sensacional, debíamos hacerlo a lo grande.

- ¿Entonces, finalmente van a promover a la pequeña Misty?

- Desde luego, es una de nosotras. No tan bonita, pero nuestra hermana al fin…

- ¿Tú que opinas Ash?

¿Por qué Brock debía incluirme en sus razonamientos?. Estaba tranquilo degustando mi desayuno, oyéndolos a medias, y a él se le ocurría inmiscuirme en un tema que no me concierne.

- Me parece bien- dije a secas -Como que ya iba siendo hora.

Daisy me miró con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, tan similares a los de cierta joven pelirroja.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo que estás tan extraño? ¿No dormiste bien?

- ¿Mal de amores?- Lily se le unió batiendo sus pestañas. Brock a su lado soltó una risotada.

- No dormí bien exacto, quizás deban cambiar la cama del cuarto de huéspedes porque es demasiado incómoda, y Brock ¿Dónde estabas? Desperté y no te encontré…

Con satisfacción noté que el rostro de mi amigo se ponía de todos colores. Bien, eso le iba a enseñar a no ser tan metiche.

- ¡Brock!- Daisy exclamó con una risita afectada -¡Esta es una casa decente!. Hay adolescentes viviendo bajo este techo y no queremos que reciban un mal ejemplo, al menos aquí.

- Como si necesitaran de un mal ejemplo -la contraatacó Lily -Los niños tienen hormonas que actúan por sí solas, y no puedes evitar que crezcan Days. Es algo natural ¿crees que a Misty no le pasa?

- ¡Lily shhh!- la rubia le golpeó el brazo censurándola.

- ¿Qué?

Las miré de reojo, parecían estar en una especie de duelo visual. Las cejas de Daisy se alzaban de un modo oscuro y penetrante. Finalmente la pelirosada bajó levemente la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Como si todos no se dieran cuenta...- agregó en un susurro.

- Shhh- reiteró la rubia y se volvió a mí con una sonrisa conciliadora- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

¿Por qué todos me preguntaban eso?

- No- contesté sin mayor rodeo, agradeciendo que mis mejillas todavía conservaran el color normal.

- ¿Y que esperas?

Arqueé una ceja. El cuestionamiento estaba quitándome la poca paciencia que tenía esa mañana. Me esforcé por aparentar calma.

- Realmente no me interesa eso. Quiero terminar mi entrenamiento, y después… veremos.

- Eso puede cambiar de un momento a otro- añadió Brock tomando asiento, al parecer mi advertencia pasada no le había hecho mella. Ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno para todos los ocupantes actuales del gimnasio, incluidos los que aún seguían durmiendo.

- ¿Y que opinas de nuestra hermana?- aventuró Lily también fijando sus ojos claros en mí. Vale decir que los otros dos la imitaron.

Estaba pisando un terreno pantanoso al no saber a donde se dirigían con esa pregunta, y estaban consiguiendo que me pusiera nervioso. A mi entender era una especie de trampa.

- Desconozco si ella sale con alguien.

- Ella no sale con nadie- Daisy afirmó con seriedad entornando los ojos-En ese sentido no es como nosotras. Se preserva para su… príncipe azul.

- Como si él fuera a darle atención…

- ¡Lily!

Brock arqueó las cejas y me miró con curiosidad como si yo entendiera algo de lo que las hermanas hablaban, pero en cuestión de sentimientos soy algo lento. Y esa mañana no quería pensar. La carta esa que recibí en la noche me había mantenido despierto, y gracias a eso apenas había dormido.

El mal humor que sentía tras los hechos durante la cena, parecía haber tomando proporciones monstruosas cuando llegó la mañana. Y la situación actual no ayudaba a que mi malestar descendiera o se aquietara.

- … quizás debas controlar un poco más tu boca, a Misty no va a gustarle que andes ventilando sus cosas…

- Nadie está ventilando nada Daisy. ¿O quizás prefieres que hable de _cuanto _extrañas a Tracey?

- Creo que ya es suficiente señoritas- Brock intervino a modo de mediador, la mirada asesina que se dirigían esas dos era de temer. Sobretodo la rubia, cuyo rostro imitaba el gesto ceñudo y airoso que Misty solía usar conmigo cuando estaba muy molesta.

¿De verdad a Daisy le gustaba Tracey?. Je, eso explicaría muchas cosas…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo la escena, dándole paso a la silueta estilizada de May. Venía sonriente, pareció buscarme con la mirada y en menos de un segundo se había acomodado en el lugar vacío a mi lado. La observé con atención, lucía distinta.

- Buenos días- le dije con educación.

- Buenos días- me sonrió gustosamente y se quedó mirándome, con ese gesto alegre pegado en los labios.

Volví la vista lentamente a Brock, y a modo de auxilio le extendí la taza vacía para que volviera a llenarla. Cosa que hizo de inmediato, ofreciéndole también una taza de café a mi compañera.

- ¿Y bien? -Prosiguió con una risita aproximándose.

Arqueé una ceja.

- ¿No tienes nada para decirme?- pronunció batiendo las pestañas. ¿Será que acaso le sucedía algo en los ojos?. No es la primera vez que hace algo como eso.

La miré detenidamente. De verdad lucía distinta ¿por ahí esperaba que le hiciera algún comentario positivo en cuanto a su aspecto?. Carraspeé, buscando que decirle. No soy bueno con las palabras, sobretodo a la hora de halagar a una chica, a veces peco de sincero. Pero con Misty no tenía este problema ¿Por qué será que con ella sí puedo ser espontáneo?

Estaba maquillada, más de lo usual debo decir. Vestía como siempre, creo. Y su cabello… ¡Eso era! ¡Su cabello lucía distinto!

- ¿Te cambiaste el peinado?. Luces bien. Te queda… genial…

May me miró unos segundos en silencio, analizándome seguramente. Luego sonrió enormemente y se tocó la cabeza arreglando los mechones castaños.

- Gracias Ash, no creí que se notara.

Me reí -¿No crees que ese nuevo peinado le sienta a May, Brock?- agregué en un desesperado intento de meter a mi amigo en la charla. Pero este estaba al otro lado de la mesa hablando en secreto con Daisy y Lily, quienes parecían haber hecho las pases. De cuanto en cuanto me miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, y seguían cuchicheando.

No había que ser un genio para saber que hablaban de mí.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludo Morty entrando a la cocina, haciendo que olvidáramos el tema anterior, y llenando el ambiente con su sola presencia. De verdad era alto e imponente. Abrazó a las dos hermanas que no había visto tras su llegada y se sentó frente mío en la mesa. Me sonrió sin malicia -¿Qué tal una batalla luego del desayuno?

Asentí con cierta culpa -No he traído mis pokémon, pero si Misty me presta alguno, desde luego que acepto.

- Genial.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó la recién llegada de mi amiga pelirroja entrando a la cocina seguida de Max y Willie.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a contestar, se lanzó sobre sus hermanas y las abrazó, hablando seguramente del viaje y demás cuestiones familiares. Ni cuenta me di cuando suspiré inevitablemente, pero la risita de Morty me dio a entender que él se había dado cuenta de mi _lapsus_.

Misty persistía en lucir como una _niña_, esa mañanavestía una falda de jean corta y un tank top negro, zapatillas y el cabello suelto, aunque sin plancha caía por la mitad de su espalda lleno de ondas. De verdad me resultó chocante verla tan… femenina.

De hecho se veía bien.

Muy bien de hecho.

No sé en que momento Max se sentó junto a Morty, mirándome con algo de desdén. Ni siquiera me deseó los buenos días, quizás también había sido consciente de que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Misty…

-¿Entonces que pasa conmigo?- preguntó ella, tomando asiento junto al malhumorado adolescente, a pedido suyo por supuesto.

- Morty me ha invitado a combatir, quizás puedas prestarme algunos de tus pokémon-

- Puedo prestarte a Psyduck- respondió con una mirada irónica.

- Hazlo, estoy seguro que saldremos victoriosos. De hecho tiene problemas con obedecerte a ti no a mí- le contesté con la misma sonrisa sarcástica.

Ella meneó la cabeza y rió, luego le solicitó a Morty que le sirviera el desayuno. Okay, eso me pareció raro. Considerando que Brock era el que se encargaba de hacerlo. Pero no dije nada. Morty le sirvió a ella, a Max, y a Violet que acaba de entrar por la puerta con cara de sueño.

- Parece que a muchos les ha costado conciliar el sueño- comentó Brock sentándose a la mesa junto a su novia que estaba colgada literalmente de su brazo -O han tenido una muy mala noche.

- Tú lo dijiste- respondió Violet tomando su propia taza de café y regresando por donde había venido. Al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de ser sociable.

Morty se excusó y se levantó también. Para salir en busca de la muchacha seguramente. Apenas había tocado su desayuno. Asumo que no tendría apetito.

Miré a May de soslayo y noté que tampoco bebía de su café. Estaba con la mirada baja jugueteando con sus dedos, sin embargo no quise preguntarle que le ocurría. Misty tenía una expresión parecida observando la puerta por la que había salido el líder de Jhoto. Y para coronarla, Max estaba mirándome con una expresión de rabia, como si yo fuera el causante de la extraña atmosfera que flotaba entre las chicas.

- ¿Dónde está Molly?- preguntó Willie haciendo que dejara de sostenerle la vista al adolescente presumido, para centrar mi atención en la novia de mi amigo.

- Fue un viaje muy largo para la niña y estaba muy agotada. Dejé que siguiera durmiendo- terció Misty -Por favor no la molesten- y se puso de pie.

- ¿Dónde vas ahora?- protestó Lily -Acabamos de llegar ¿Qué no puedes pasar un rato con tus hermanas, o al menos fingir que quieres estar un momento con nosotras?

Ella infló las mejillas y me miró como pidiéndome ayuda. No supe que decir, o más bien si, pero no creía que fuera de mucha ayuda para la situación actual. Al menos yo necesitaba exteriorizarlo de algún modo.

Siguió discutiendo con Lily mientras yo la miraba con una sonrisa. Finalmente les dio la espalda y se acercó decidida a mí -Ven conmigo- me siseó tomándome del brazo, y ni esperando que le respondiera me arrastró fuera de la cocina.

- ¡Así se hace, Mist!

Escuché que Willie celebraba y Brock reía. Las hermanas mayores Waterflower tenían una sonrisa que traicionaba el bochornoso rubor de mis mejillas. Sin embargo, y ni aún con ser objeto de burla por parte del resto, dejé que ella me arrastrara por toda la sala, hasta que literalmente me empujó sobre el sillón sentándome. Ella hizo lo propio ubicándose a mi lado.

_Déjà vu_. Ese era el mismo lugar donde May se había comportado tan extraña ayer.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, recordé la carta, y la 'señal' que allí me pedía. Y estaba completa y positivamente seguro de que pertenecía a ella.

- Te ves muy bien así vestida, Mist…

Que le dijera eso la desarmó. Se quedó mirándome con ojos enormes, un suave rubor coloreando sus mejillas. Sonrió con vergüenza.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro que lo creo- dije, envalentonado. Seguro de que estaba interpretando correctamente las señales -Nos has dejado a todos muy impresionados y…

- ¿A todos?- preguntó conteniendo el aire.

- Si… a todos- no había más que ver la expresión bobalicona con que Max la miraba cuando pasaba junto a él. O el orgullo de Brock, como hermano mayor; o la ternura casi paternal de Morty evidenciada cuando la vio en la noche. Y ni hablar de mí, que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero estoy seguro de que ya se dio cuenta de eso.

Volvió a reír y se apretó nerviosamente el pelo

-¿Entonces, no crees que estoy haciendo el ridículo así vestida?

- Para nada.

Se mordió el labio inferior a la par que sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más, como si eso fuera posible. Debatió consigo por unos segundos, y luego clavó sus hermosos ojos en los míos.

- ¿Ash…?- soltó mi nombre en un suspiro que me hizo temblar por entero.

- S-si…

- ¿Crees que… dos amigos puedan enamorarse…?

- ¿Uno del otro?- proseguí conteniendo la respiración. Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente -Claro que puede suceder… De hecho así empiezan la mayoría de… los romances…

Mi voz fue apenas un susurro en ese momento. El corazón me latía desbocado, y mi cerebro procesaba la idea de enseñarle _su _carta la cual descansaba en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean.

- Es cierto- comentó para si - Pero como puedo decirlo sin ser tan…

Aproveché el lapsus - La carta que…- empecé tocando el pliegue de papel.

- ¿Carta?- preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Luego rió -¡Eso es, una carta de amor!- volvió a abrazarme como ayer sin darme mayores explicaciones -¡Eres un genio Ash!- exclamó alegre -Pero no te la creas mucho, ya es suficiente lidiar con tu ego, ¿ok?

- Pero Mist- quise intervenir, pero ella estaba poniéndose de pie. Su rostro completamente renovado, al igual que el color de sus mejillas.

Se alejó riendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación -Nos vemos en la noche Ash, si todo sale bien dejaré que te quedes por otro mes más.

Como si eso fuera un premio… considerando los hechos actuales para mí era más una tortura.

Y ni siquiera pude enseñarle _su _carta. Pero esperaba que mis 'señales' dieran en el blanco. Aunque su actitud me confundía. Quizás no había entendido nada. Sí, en cuestión de sentimientos creo que Misty era tan cabezota como yo.

Bueno, tan solo era cuestión de esperar un poco y…

- ¿Ash, puedo hablar contigo?

Violet estaba sentada en una esquina del sofá, ni siquiera la había oído llegar ¿desde cuando estaba ahí?. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión incierta en el rostro. Distaba mucho de la chica burlona de antes.

No esperó a que le respondiera. Tomó aire casi exageradamente.- Creo que este espectáculo será un completo desastre…- dijo, y la miré confundido, no sé porque pero esperaba que dijera otra cosa. Rió sin mucho humor -¿Tú no lo crees así?

- No, creo que será grandioso. Misty ha estado ensayando muchísimo y es estupenda, créeme…Sonrió con comprensión

-Ya veo…- suspiró -¿Sabes? Morty acaba de confesar que está enamorado de mí...

- ¡Hey, eso es genial!- exclamé alborozado. ¡Lo sabía!. Sabía que no era tan malo para oler el 'romance'. Y era obvio por parte del rubio. Los ojos se le iban tras Violet.

- No, no es genial- me contraatacó ella con voz apretada- No puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos…

- ¿Es porque a ti te gusta Brock…?- aventuré en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

Se despeinó el cabello con frustración y ahogó un gemido -No me gusta Brock, bueno quizás si, pero…no de la forma que crees.

- ¿Eh?

- No puedo corresponderle a Morty porque…- sus hombros descendieron -Mi hermanita está perdidamente enamorada de él…

- ¿Q-que?

- Misty está enamorada de él, desde hace mucho tiempo. Y… yo no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos y romperle el corazón como si nada ocurriera…

Reí nerviosamente -¡Misty no está enamorada de él!- sentí su mirada profunda escaneándome -¡Mira, ella me ha escrito esta carta!- le enseñé sin mayor preámbulo el tesoro que guardaba- Es obvio que no puede estar tras él y darme algo así a mí ¿cierto?

- Ash…- Violet suspiró con pena, meneó la cabeza -Ella no escribiría algo así, y ni siquiera es su letra…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento, debía decírtelo. Sé que estabas ilusionado mucho con todo y… realmente deseo que ella se fije en ti, pero…- soltó una carcajada amarga -¿Has notado como cambió su imagen?. Es cierto que fue mi idea, pero no creí que se atreviera. ¿Has visto como lo mira, como le sonríe, como le habla…? Morty ni siquiera se percata de que ella existe. Y tú…- me despeinó el cabello con tristeza ahogando lo que fuera que iba a decir -Lo siento.

Me quedé helado. Ella me devolvió la carta con una sonrisa penosa.

- Solo te pido que la ayudes. Ella va a necesitarte mucho cuando se estampe la cabeza contra la pared, y… creo que eso va a suceder pronto. El espectáculo quedará arruinado, y todo gracias a estas… tonterías…

- No sé que pretendes que haga- murmuré como autómata.

- Ser su amigo. Estar a su lado.

- Eso siempre lo he hecho- dije con tozudez, desviando la vista.

- Lo sé, solo que ahora debes redoblar esfuerzos- pasó junto a mi lado, cuando volvió -¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Me encogí de hombros. Mis ganas de hablar eran nulas

.- ¿Te gusta May?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Eso pensé- suspiró -De veras esto se va a salir de curso y será un completo caos…

Dejé de escucharla y sepulté la cabeza entre mis manos. Me revolvií el cabello con bronca.

_Misty estaba enamorada de Morty…_

_Quien a su vez amaba a Violet…_

_Quien sentía que no podía corresponderle por no lastimar a su hermana…_

Era una ecuación horrible e imposible. Las incógnitas seguían sumándose conforme analizaba el resto de los hechos. Mis sentimientos y yo, la carta que ahora no sabía a quien pertenecía… La rabia injustificada de Max, donde no había que ser genio para darse cuenta que el adolescente estaba encantado con Misty…

¡Dios!

Internamente maldije el momento en el que se me ocurrió aceptar la invitación de Misty y pasar el verano dentro del gimnasio. ¿Por qué? Si podía haberlo pasado en mi casa, lejos de todos estos sentimientos horribles y afectos no correspondidos.

Me levanté del sillón. Asumo que Morty no tenía la culpa de ser tan 'espectacular' para que la menor de las hermanas Waterflower se encegueciera por él. A pesar de todo seguía admirándolo, era un buen entrenador y un excelente Líder.

- ¿Vas a entrenar con Morty?

Brock estaba caminando conmigo rumbo al área de batallas. ¿En que momento había aparecido?. Creo que tengo que dejar de inmiscuirme tanto dentro de mis pensamientos, todo el mundo me toma por sorpresa.

- Realmente se me fueron las ganas- respondí con sequedad.

Él me dirigió una mirada de comprensión ¿También lo sabría?. Posiblemente…

- ¿Sabes Ash?. Creo que sería muy buena idea de que llamaras a Drew y lo invitaras a venir.

- ¿A Drew? ¿Y porque?- ni siquiera le caigo bien, y viceversa.

Mi amigo me golpeó la cabeza -Precisamente, creo que May necesita verlo.

- Pues que lo llame ella…

- No seas idiota. Me lo agradecerás, llámalo.

- Olvídalo. Ni siquiera nos podemos ver a la cara.

- ¿Y porque será, genio?

- No me interesa. Si May quiere verlo que lo llame ella, tengo otros asuntos que arreglar.

Brock esta vez no me siguió. Se quedó inmóvil en el lugar y suspiró audiblemente, también creo que soltó varias maldiciones. Yo seguía avanzando, sin rumbo. Tratando de evitar más encuentros indeseables.

- ¡Hermano!- un par de delgados brazos se enroscaron a mi cuello y yo reconocí de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Con ella jamás podría enojarme, me detuve sonriendo y desordenándole el cabello rubio.- Hey, te levantaste tarde.

- Si, Misty dijo que siguiera durmiendo cuanto quisiera -Molly hizo un pequeño puchero -Siempre está consintiéndome en todo, como si fuera mi hermana mayor…- me guiñó el ojo -Por ahí con el correr del tiempo de verdad lo sea ¿no es cierto?

Suspiré y eludí responder a eso -¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Mist me pidió que le ayudara a ensayar los trucos que presentarán durante la función. ¡Deberías verla, hermano!. Es increíble, bueno eso es algo que hasta tú sabes…

Asentí sin mucho ánimo.- ¿Y tú a donde vas?

- A caminar fuera del gimnasio. Necesito aire fresco…- dije y le toqué el cabello -¿Has visto a Max?

- ¡Si!- sus mejillas ardieron al responder -También está ayudándonos con los preparativos. Es como el asistente personal de Mist- soltó una risita -Hace todo lo que ella le pida y más…

- Trata de no ilusionarte demasiado con él ¿está bien?

- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…- tartamudeó sonrojándose.

- Solo te lo advierto…- la verdad no soportaría que ella también saliera con los sentimientos hechos trizas. Ya sería demasiado intentar consolar a Misty, sabiendo que ella es la causante del dolor de Molly.

- Ya entendí…- me dio un empujón juguetón y se alejó hacia donde se encontraba la piscina.

La vi alejarse y proseguí con mi plan inicial. Salir del gimnasio. Ahora. Y en lo posible distraerme lo suficiente como para no volver hasta la noche, y evitar enfrentamientos extraños.

- ¿Ash?

La voz sonó a mis espaldas, justo cuando ponía un pie sobre la acera. Suspiré con frustración. Era May.

- ¿Pued-puedo salir contigo?

Otra vez se comportaba extraño, y yo que necesitaba espacio.

- Lo siento, de verdad quiero estar solo- le dije sin emoción -¿Por qué no llamas a Drew?

El color escapó de su rostro y milagrosamente no dijo nada más. Tomé eso como una respuesta y salí finalmente. Al primer paso supe que había hecho la elección correcta. El aire que corría pese al día de verano, sirvió para aquietar mis pensamientos, y reverdecer mi ánimo.

Quizás podía cumplir con el pedido de Violet y ser un apoyo para quien había sido mi mentora por espacio de nueve años. Misty misma había sido mi apoyo durante mis largas sesiones de entrenamiento. Y ya iba siendo hora que le retribuyera un poco de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Almorcé y cené fuera. Sin duda a nadie le preocupó mi ausencia, pues mi móvil estaba libre de mensajes o llamadas. Resolví volver al gimnasio cuando faltaban un par de horas para la medianoche. Reinaba un silencio apacible entre las sombras dentro del gran acuario pokémon. Me dirigí a mi habitación, y tras cambiar mi ropa por algo cómodo para dormir, me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos, esforzando a Morfeo a que viniera.

Por cierto, otra noche en la que Brock brillaba por su ausencia. Si las hermanas Waterflower lo descubrían lo harían trizas…

Estaba dando la quinta vuelta a mi cama buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, cuando la puerta se abrió chirriando con suavidad.

- Brock mira la hora en la que llegas, si quieres comprar mi silencio te saldrá bastante caro…

Sin embargo mi amigo, o quien yo creía que era mi amigo, no contestó. Me volví a mirar en esa dirección. La luz tenue del pasillo iluminaba una silueta que sin duda _no _pertenecía a Brock.

- ¿Misty?

- ¿Ash, estas durmiendo…?

- Aún no- me senté en el borde y bostecé -¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedo entrar?

Y ya estaba dentro antes de preguntar. Cerró la puerta tras de si y yo aproveché para encender la lámpara. Parpadeé ante el súbito encandilamiento producto de la luz y la miré. Y realmente deseé no haberlo hecho. El camisón fino que usaba, junto a su cabello revuelto creaba una imagen íntima, privada. Algo de lo que no todos debían disfrutar solo yo.

- No podía dormir de la emoción, y tenía que contártelo…- dijo riendo, sentada a mi lado en el lecho -Te busqué para decirte hoy, pero no estabas…

- Eh si, Salí a caminar un rato.

- Sí, como sea…- rió y sus mejillas adquirieron el color rubí de su cabello -Esto es importante para mí, quería compartirlo contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo…

- Dispara Mist.

- Y si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás jamás…- se cortó y me extendió una pieza de papel prolijamente doblada, que hasta el momento no había advertido llevaba apretando en la mano derecha -Léela…

Ni siquiera esperé la orden. Ya la había abierto antes de que me lo dijera. Y mis ojos recorrieron la caligrafía prolija y clara de Morty.

_Querida Misty:_

_Te amo, y no creo que existan dos palabras más sublimes que ejemplifiquen lo que siento por ti._

_.M_

* * *

_Nota:_

_Primero que todo ¡GRACIAS! Por soportarme este mes que fue tan especial para mí! _

_Gracias por los reviews, mails y MP que he recibido. De verdad ha sido muy importante para mí celebrar mis 10 años como Sumi Lys, o Sumi chan con ustedes que hicieron posible que siguiera escribiendo por tanto tiempo._

_Bueno con este capitulo cierro la actualización semanal que veníamos haciendo en Noviembre, porque deseo descansar un poco xD De todas formas Diciembre vendrá con actualización de Juego de Poder y La Noche en tus Ojos._

_Respecto al fic… sé que dirán que Ash es muy… ¡lento! Jajaja es cierto, pero bueno no se da cuenta de nada de lo que ocurre, y la verdad es bastante tedioso narrar todo desde su POV y que él no las comprenda jajajaja, pero esta vez le ha tocado sufrir un poco._

_En fin, gracias otra vez por tanto cariño, paciencia y reviews. Como digo siempre no deseo opacar, ni quitarle la gloria a nadie. Hay sitio de sobra para todos, a los viejos escritores Adelante! Sigan esforzándose! Y a los nuevos: Bienvenidos! Y ahora es tiempo de ustedes de deleitarnos con nuevas historias ^^_

_Saludos y abrazos_

_Sumi Chan_

_a.k.a L' Fleur Noir_


	4. Con el corazon en la mano

**Malentendidos**

_Ash: 19_

_Brock: 24_

_Violet: 26_

_Max: 15_

_May: 17_

_Misty: 19_

_Molly: 14_

_Morty: 27_

_Willhemina: 23_

Capítulo 4: Con el corazón en la mano

Ser el apoyo que yo mismo me había 'auto impuesto' significó una tarea imposible de cumplir en un primer momento. En todo momento, en realidad. Ver los ojos aguamarina de mi amiga, y amor secreto vale aclarar, tan llenos de emoción y ¿esperanza? ante una simple pieza de papel que expresaba sus más íntimos deseos, significó una terrible decepción.

Algo que yo jamás podría cumplir, que estaba lejos de mi alcance porque para Misty yo solo era su mejor amigo, su confidente, y el niñato con quien había viajado por espacio de cinco años… Más sin embargo para mí significaba la vida entera.

Y sé que sueno cursi y extraño diciendo esto, pero… mamá siempre dice que en los momentos más complicados es cuando uno aprende a crecer. Y que mejor manera que crecer en este mundo injusto que enfrentándome a la dura realidad de que mi amor juvenil no era correspondido. Y que jamás lo sería. Sí, estaba siendo realista. Y también aprendiendo a ser maduro.

Le mostré mi mejor cara de confidente e intenté dejar mi decepción a un lado y alegrarme con y por ella de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando Brock me comunicó con alborozo la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Willhelmina… pero la situación era muy diferente. No era Brock, sino Misty; y no podía tomar con entusiasmo una novedad que en vez de alegrarme me daba unas repentinas ganas de llorar como un niño.

¿Así se siente que te rompan el corazón por primera vez?

Misty sonreía y me narraba su idilio con lujo de detalles. Jamás había sido tan abierta conmigo, y jamás imaginé que pudiera ser tan romántica. Y lo obvio: estaba completamente enamorada de Morty.

Y a juzgar por el anónimo él también lo estaba de ella. Feliz de ambos… ¿Y que se supone que haga yo de ahora en más? ¿Actuar como si nada ocurriera? No creo ser tan buen actor.

Y lo peor ¡No puedo odiar a Morty porque realmente es un buen tipo! Un gran entrenador y líder, guapo, inteligente, excelente estado físico… aunque le llevaba una buena dosis de años a mi querida amiga. ¿Pero quien era yo para meterme en esos asuntos, cierto?

Mi charla con Misty no duró más que eso, en realidad fue algo así como un monólogo; ella hablaba y yo la escuchaba con una mueca que intentaba ser condescendiente, mientras por dentro sentía que todo lo que conocía se caía a pedazos. Luego que terminó de hablar esperó pacientemente a que yo le diera mi veredicto. Y lo hice, me tragué el orgullo y el dolor, y le dije que debía luchar por lo que amaba, que tenía que tener fe en si misma. Y que si eso era lo que ella deseaba con todo su corazón, no descansara hasta lograrlo, que yo estaría allí para apoyarla en todo.

Misty pareció muy feliz de mis palabras, y como venía haciéndolo desde esos días, en los cuales se mostraba tierna y gentil conmigo, me abrazó con fuerza reiterando lo 'tan buen amigo que era'. De más está decir que se gestó se sintió como la pena de muerte para mí.

Sin más que decir de mi parte, o de la de ella, se levantó y deseándome las buenas noches salió de mi habitación, con la misma y esperanzada sonrisa con la que había entrado. Dejándome con la horrible sensación de que en lugar de ser un buen amigo, como ella persistía en llamarme, era de la peor calaña, porque obviamente no deseaba que estuviera con_ alguien _más sino conmigo.

Y llámenme egoísta entre otras cosas, pero a estas alturas con la desazón a flor de piel por haber perdido sin siquiera la oportunidad de luchar, y haber perdido contra alguien bueno y genial, alguien que se la merecía quizás más que yo, me encontraba devastado. Sí, literalmente devastado, derrotado. Con tan pocas ganas que ni siquiera me importó que alguien descubriera que Misty estuvo en mi habitación, amén de que Brock debió estar aquí y nada, y que le fuera con el chisme a alguna de las hermanas sensacionales, sabiendo como ellas son. Y también sabiendo que el comportamiento de ambos había sido algo impropio, no es que hubiéramos estado haciendo algo _sucio _pero para los ojos del exterior todo podría malinterpretarse.

Sin ánimos de nada, me fui a dormir, aunque esa fue tan solo una expresión, como sospecharán ni siquiera pude pegar un ojo en todo lo que restó de la noche. La sensación de congoja en el pecho me impidió que pudiera descansar, y me quedé con los ojos abiertos viendo como las sombras cruzaban el techo aclarándose hasta que llegó el amanecer.

Me levanté sin mucho ánimo, en realidad ya llevaba casi dos días sin dormir. No sé en que momento mi visita al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste se convirtió en un calvario, solo esperaba que la obra que presentarían, y donde presentarían a Misty finalmente como la _Cuarta hermana Sensacional _empezara y terminara pronto, pero que decir, faltaba aún cinco días para eso.

Empujé la puerta de la cocina, esperando encontrar el sitio vacío. Pero como siempre, Brock se me había adelantado, siendo el encargado de la cocina era el primero en levantarse y el último en acostarse.

- Buenos días- me saludó con su usual sonrisa.

Lo miré de reojo -Otra noche más, y las hermanas Waterflower te labrarán un acta por inmoralidad…

- No te atreverías.

Me senté en una esquina de la mesa -No quiero tener sobrinos tan pronto.

- No vas a tenerlos, Willie y yo usamos algo que se llama _protección_- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Y creo que ya oí demasiado.

- Okay, detén el comentario ahí mismo. He oído más de lo que quisiera saber…

Brock rió mientras me servía mi taza de café. Esa mañana rechacé el chorro de leche, y me lo bebí así; negro, puro.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- mi amigo debió darse cuenta de mi elección -Cada vez te noto más extraño ¿llamaste a Drew?

- Otra vez, ¿porque debería llamar a Drew?

- Quizás te ayude a liberar el ambiente- me hizo un gesto revoleando los ojos -Aclare tus ideas, y puedas enfocarte en quien si te gusta realmente.

- ¡Detesto cuando hablas así!

- Y yo detesto cuando te haces el idiota, porque _sé _que me entiendes perfectamente…

- Ya Brock, tampoco es para que te molestes.

- Entonces no me hagas enojar- hizo una pausa -¿Dónde estabas ayer?

- Salí a caminar.

- ¿Así nada más?

- Así nada más…

Me miró arqueando una ceja. La verdad me hizo sentir incómodo, se notaba serio y profundo -¿Quién eres y que haz hecho con mi amigo Ash Ketchum? -revoleé los ojos -Hey, tú no eres de aislarte y actuar todo depresivo… sencillamente _no _eres así, y me preocupas.

- No ocurre nada, Brock deja de hacer tanto melodrama.

Se quedó mirándome otra vez con esa expresión preocupada, típico rasgo de hermano mayor. Y pese a todo se lo agradecía, eso quería decir que todavía seguía inquietándose por nosotros, sus amigos. Pues desde que andaba con Willie como que notaba que había desatendido a todo el mundo, obviamente quizás no lo hizo adrede, pero se sentía. Y mucho.

- Sabes que somos amigos, ¿verdad Ash? Y que puedes confiar en mí. Cuando te sientas preparado para hablar, aquí estaré…

- Ya lo sé Brock, deja de ser tan trágico.

- Es que actúas tan…

Iba a decir algo más, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando entrar al resto de los ocupantes de la casa que estaban despiertos; Misty y May que venían hablando en voz baja, seguidas de Willie quien apaciguaba un bostezo con la mano. Fue la única que nos deseó los buenos días. Se sentaron las tres juntas para variar, y siguieron hablando en susurros. Para mi maldito pesar, apenas podía quitar la vista de Misty. Esa mañana su vestuario era simple, similar al de sus amigas: jeans y tank top, y sin embargo se veía extremadamente sensual….

- ¡Buenos días!

Dos de las hermanas sensacionales entraron también: Lily y Daisy, abrazando a Molly quien con alegría corrió a sentarse junto a Misty.

Los restantes contestaron el saludo con amabilidad, yo solo me concentré en mi taza de café. Faltaban tres personas a desayunar.

Los minutos transcurrieron. Brock se dedicó a levantar la losa y a lavarla, ayudado por May y Willie. Las hermanas Waterflower discutían acaloradamente detalles del espectáculo, incluyendo a Molly, quien encantada les daba su punto de vista.

Max apareció de la nada, parecía furioso. Empujó la puerta y por poco golpeó a Violet que venía detrás con los ojos enrojecidos. May se acercó a saludar a su hermano pequeño, cuando este de improvisto se me abalanzó encima y por poco me acierta un golpe de puño en la quijada.

Me hice hacia un costado, y él perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre un lateral de la mesa, volcando la taza de la que pretendía seguir tomando.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Max?- le grité incorporándome, y alejándome de él. No para ponerme a resguardo, sino porque me conocía, y una mínima provocación más haría que me desquitara con el niñato. Ganas no me faltaban. Pero no quería crear una escena y que May se preocupara.

Aunque el adolescente se merecía que alguien le diera una buena tunda.

- ¿Crees que no te vi ayer en la noche imbecil?- volvió a gritar exhibiéndome el puño, escupiendo las palabras a sabiendas -¡Llevaste a Misty a tu habitación!

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Cómo…?_

Las preguntas fluían de la boca de las hermanas mayores. Me miraron con furia como si no quisieran entender a donde apuntaba la confesión de Max.

Para variar, Misty estaba callada y ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Acaso no pensaba decir que fue _ella _quien se metió en mi habitación? ¿No iba a disipar aquel malentendido?

- Oh jojojo ¿Cómo es eso?- Morty estaba en el umbral riendo como si aquello fuera muy divertido -Deben hacer esas cosas fuera de casa, me sorprendes Ash… O al menos, si la situación apura debes fijarte que no haya público presente…

- ¡Morty!- le gritó Violet con expresión ceñuda, y casi desesperada. Increíblemente, el grandote se calló la boca y se sentó.

Misty tenía los ojos grandes y húmedos fijos en él. Y seguía sin proferir palabra, al parecer ni siquiera pensaba decir algo para salvar _su _honor. Entendí que no deseaba hablar por miedo a traicionarse.

Aunque eso me incluía a mí.

- No fue así como sucedieron las cosas- dije finalmente. Resoplé ¿Cómo se supone que deba continuar cuando no hay mucho que pueda decir?

- ¿Misty no estuvo en tu habitación, verdad?

Los ojos de May me miraban con una expresión de tristeza que no entendía.

- ¿Ash?

- No es nada de lo que creen- Misty dijo con suavidad, dirigiéndose a sus hermanas.

- ¿No?

- Es decir, si estuve en su habitación anoche- se apresuró a explicar pese al horror general, yo intenté decir algo a mi favor, pero ella me silenció con un gesto -Fui por iniciativa propia…

Casi deseé que no hubiera mencionado aquello. Morty se puso rojo, igual que Brock que milagrosamente abrió grande sus ojos castaños. Las hermanas sensacionales se quedaron boqueando viéndose una a otra, May empujó a Misty y salió dando un portazo. Max me miraba resoplando ruidosamente por la nariz. La única que parecía feliz con eso era Molly quien sonreía como si no entendiera.

- ¡Mist!- Daisy exclamó con desmayo -Eres demasiado joven para…

- ¡No es lo que están pensando!- intervine. La pelirroja en vez de aclarar creaba más confusión...

Ella asintió -Daisy, somos amigos. Ash y yo somos amigos desde niños, jamás haríamos algo como eso. Crecimos juntos, somos _casi_ como hermanos…

_¡Pero no lo somos! _Gritó la voz en mi cabeza.

- Que hacías en su habitación…

- Yo…- ella titubeó y yo la miré con interés preguntándome si de verdad diría todo -Solo fui a pedir el consejo de un amigo. Y él me lo dio- me sonrió algo sonrojada- Ash es una gran persona, jamás haría algo fuera de lugar…

_No estés tan segura…_

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a mí para corroborar su versión -¡Es verdad!- dije y levanté mis manos a modo de defensa -Ella solo vino un momento y luego se fue.

- ¿Qué acaso Brock no estaba ahí con ustedes?

El nombrado se puso pálido.

- No, justo había salido…

- …al baño.

Daisy se acercó a Misty y la tomó de los hombros -Entiendo lo que dices hermanita. Pero nunca más ¿de acuerdo?

- Days…

- Mist no es apropiado que una chica visite la habitación de un chico durante la noche - explicó Lily con calma - Ustedes ya no son niños y…

- Algunas cosas pueden salirse de lugar- Violet agregó mirándome con sorpresa -No es que desconfiamos de alguno de ustedes pero, a veces es mejor ser preventivo.

- Porque muchas veces los hombres no piensan con la cabeza precisamente, y más cuando están a la vista de una chica bonita…

- ¡Morty no estás ayudando!- Violet le gritó golpeándolo en el hombro.

El aludido sonrió gratamente y sostuvo entre sus palmas la mano de quien lo había golpeado.

- Ash es demasiado cándido- intervino Brock con una risita -Misty también. Se preocupan por nada.

- Esta también es una casa decente- Daisy habló con decisión.

- Bueno chicas, ya dejen de sermonear a los muchachos, ya dijeron que no habían hecho nada malo. Denle un punto a favor- añadió Morty todavía sosteniendo la mano de la segunda hermana sensacional.

No sé si Misty notó eso, pero disculpándose salió de la cocina. Yo debatí conmigo si debía ir tras ella o no. Si iba sería como alimentar los rumores que habían esparcido sobre la mesa en cuanto a nosotros. Si no iba… me sentiría culpable, ella era mi mejor amiga pese a que deseaba que fuera todo lo contrario, y necesitaba darle mi contención. No porque ella lo hubiera pedido, sino porque yo necesitaba hacerlo.

Sin embargo Max se me adelantó. Supongo que él también quería ofrecerle una disculpa. Aunque todavía estaba esperando que viniera a disculparse conmigo.

Con tres integrantes menos en la cocina, el desayuno siguió su curso. Las hermanas sensacionales por un lado, Brock y Willie por el otro, envueltos en su mundo de arrumacos. Solo Morty, Molly y yo quedamos relegados a hablar entre nosotros.

- Entonces campeón ¿Cuándo planeas confesarle tus sentimientos?

La pregunta directa del rubio casi hizo que escupiera el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar.

- ¿Confesarle? ¿A quien?

- ¡Vamos Ash no te hagas! He visto como los ojos se te van tras ella cada vez que está aquí. En el pasado solías hacer lo mismo solo que ahora eso se ha magnificado. Y está bien, no tienes que avergonzarte por admirar a una mujer. Para eso están los ojos ¿sabes?

Lo que Morty decía no ayudaba a que el calor sofocante de mis mejillas descendiera. Esperaba que las hermanas sensacionales no hubieran escuchado eso.

- Eso es verdad- adhirió Molly inocentemente -Mi hermano gusta de Misty desde que tengo memoria.

- ¡Oye!- le siseé tapándole la boca -¡Eso no es cierto!

Morty rió, sí; a estas alturas era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- Deberías darte prisa antes de que alguien mas inteligente que tú te gane de mano…

Lo miré fijo, parecía muy seguro al decir eso.

- ¿No has pensado que por ahí a ella le gusta otro chico?- agregué sosteniéndole la vista y con más seriedad de la que me proponía.

Morty se echó a reír, al igual que Molly.

- Tonterías. Saltan chispas cuando están juntos.

- Y ambos son tan obvios. Oh, bueno tú al menos lo eres.

No me quedó más que resoplar, dándome por vencido. Obviamente ellos no veían las cosas con atención. Me levanté considerando que ya había oído demasiado sermón. Me disculpé con un gesto con las manos y salí.

Los demás me miraron con curiosidad mientras salía de la cocina. Tras cerrar la puerta me apoyé contra la pared soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Ash? ¿Tienes un momento?

May estaba parada frente de mí. Tenía una expresión triste e incierta en el rostro, y los brazos cruzados tras su espalda. Al parecer había estado esperando a que saliera.

Traté de fingir entusiasmo al verla. No quería que se diera cuenta que de verdad empezaba a frustrarme su acoso.

- Claro May ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella no contestó. Desvió los ojos de mí y se mordió el labio.

- ¿May?- aventuré extrañado ante la actitud de mi amiga. Me le acerqué poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Pero al segundo siguiente lamenté haberlo hecho. Ella rompió con su paranoia inicial y acortando la distancia me estampó un beso brusco en los labios.

Yo me quedé ahí, tieso, parpadeando por lo que pareció una eternidad, con la boca pegada a la de ella sin hacer movimiento alguno.

- ¡Ash estaba esperandot…!- exclamó una voz femenina a mis espaldas, que yo conocía muy bien -Oh, perdón…

Y sus pasos rápidos me indicaron que se había alejado corriendo por el corredor.

Eso fue suficiente, tomé los hombros de May y la separé violentamente de mí. El beso no había durado más de cinco segundos, pero se sintió una eternidad horrible.

- ¿Qué haces?-le grité zarandeándola un poco. Me volví hacia donde Misty se había alejado corriendo -Maldición…- solté entre dientes.

- Ash yo te envié esa carta…

- ¿Qué?- volví mi atención a ella, y la solté rápidamente al darme cuenta de que aún estaba sosteniéndola de los hombros.

- Yo te envié una carta, confesándote mis sentimientos...

Parpadeé sin podérmelo creer ¿ella…? Ella había sido la causante de tanto alboroto, y que mis emociones dormidas desembocaran en todo este lío. No podía creerlo. May, mi amiga… que de pronto estaba enamorada de mí.

¡Que bizarro era todo esto!

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?-prosiguió con voz apretada.

Y que podía decirle… si bien la estaba escuchando mi atención se centraba en la persona que se había alejado corriendo de nosotros. Y en lo que estaría ella pensando en esos momentos…

- May lo siento- comencé no muy seguro de que era lo que se decía en estos casos -Pero la verdad es que yo…- suspiré desordenándome el cabello con frustración.

Esperaba que entendiera la negativa sin que tuviera que decirla.

- ¿Tú que?

Me alejé de ella unos pasos, volteé a ver el largo pasillo que nos precedía, imaginando que mi amiga pelirroja podría estar desde algún lugar del mismo escudriñándonos. Pero solo se veía el sendero vacío y tranquilo.

- ¿Ash?

'_¡Rayos!'_

- Lo lamento May, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos porque…

Ella me apremió con sus ojos azules abiertos y de pronto más brillantes. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

- P-porque te gusta Misty ¿verdad…?- prosiguió con voz queda.

- Bueno, la verdad es que…- me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué más podía hacer más que decirle la verdad? -S-sí…

Y eso fue todo, ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y dándome la espalda se alejó en sentido contrario, dejándome con la agria sensación de que yo era todo un patán.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió tras eso y, lo que me faltaba… que la fallida confesión haya tenido espectadores.

- Hey, estas hecho todo un galán…- comentó Morty con una estupida sonrisita. Solo me quedó revolear los ojos hacia un lado con frustración -Ya me presumía yo de que algo ocurría aquí, pero ¿May? Esto va más allá de mis presunciones…

- No me gusta May…

- ¡Y yo sabía que te gustaba Misty! ¿Por qué negarlo por tanto tiempo?- el turno de hablar era de Brock, obviamente.

Suspiré, rascándome la nuca. Malditos sean por salir justo en esos momentos.

- Cállense.

- ¡Ash me encantan!- Molly exclamó dándome poca o nada de atención a lo que había dicho -Misty y tú hacen una pareja preciosa, como esas de las que salen en televisión.

Gruñí.

- Es cierto, campeón- Morty me palmeó el hombro. El gesto hizo que me tambaleara hacia delante. Gracioso, aparte de todas las múltiples cualidades del rubio, había que sumarle que tenía la fuerza de una docena de machamps juntos… -Ambos son ideales.

- Siempre lo he dicho.

- Y yo. Desde que son pequeños…

Y con eso decidí que había oído suficiente. Me di la vuelta con las manos en el aire en gesto impaciente.

- Déjenme en paz- y sin oír respuesta me alejé por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Sus risotadas, silbidos y vítores me siguieron hasta que con presteza cerré la puerta. Horrorizado ante todo lo que había pasado en esa mañana.

Sin embargo la visión que encontré allí casi me hizo caer de espaldas. Misty estaba ahí con las manos tras de si, observando algo en la pared. Mis ojos recorrieron sus largas piernas, exquisitamente modeladas gracias a la natación. El vestido que usaba marcaba las curvas que la ropa ancha que usaba a diario no alcanzaba a esconder. Su cintura pequeña invitaba a mis manos a recorrerla y volverla a mí. Quería que me pusiera atención. Y lo quería ahora.

Finalmente se giró, sonriéndome de lado. Por la expresión pícara de sus ojos supe que me soltaría alguna puya.

- Estaba esperándote, Romeo… ¿Así que May y tú?

- No es lo que…- intenté decir. Pero ella soltó una carcajada interrumpiéndome.

- ¡Deberías ver tu cara!- se acercó, risueña. Su andar ponía énfasis al contoneo de sus caderas. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué estaba vestida de esa forma? Esa prenda dejaba muy en evidente que ella ya era toda una mujer. Estaba tan embelesado mirándola, que ni siquiera me percaté cuando sus delgados brazos me encerraron en una inocente acción -No cabía en mí de la sorpresa, pero ¡Hey! Estoy muy feliz por ti. May no era el tipo de chica que tenía en mente para ti, pero si es a quien tú escogiste, lo respeto y lo acepto -añadió riendo junto a mi oído -¡Aunque no te perdonaré el que no me hayas dicho nada!. Yo aquí contándote todo, y tú escondiendo tamaño de secreto…

Resoplé -Estas confundiendo las cosas…

Se alejó lo suficiente como para enfrentarme cara a cara. A regañadientes noté que usaba maquillaje. Sus ojos resaltaban como nunca gracias a lo que sea que hubiera hecho con ellos.

- No confundí las cosas, los vi. ¡Estabas comiéndole la boca de un beso!

- Fue _ella _quien me besó- dije con énfasis, lo que solo logró que ella riera sin remedio.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño y acepta las cosas…

'_Ya las he aceptado, solo que no son ni remotamente parecidas a como las crees tú…'_

- Mist…

- Como sea- prosiguió ignorando mi intento de explicarme -Había ido a buscarte porque deseo mostrarte algo. Al contrario de _alguien _yo si sé compartir secretos. ¡Mira!

Y me extendió un trozo de papel doblado. Supe que era antes de que lo leyera por encima.

_Mist: recibí tu carta. Debemos aclarar esto lo más pronto posible. Te espero en el sector de la piscina a las doce en punto. M._

- ¿No dices nada?- preguntó cuando en silencio le devolví el papel.

- ¿Por eso te vestiste así?- inquirí con más seriedad de la que hubiera querido.

Ella asintió y dando un pequeño giro me permitió admirar lo bien que ese vestido le quedaba -Morty contestó la carta que le dejé durante el desayuno…- se detuvo sonrojándose -Quiero causarle una buena impresión ¿crees que lo logre?

Morty.

Morty había estado conmigo durante el desayuno. Él, Molly y yo estuvimos hablando… bueno, en realidad ellos no perdieron oportunidad de burlarse de mí y de mis sentimientos.

Y de la forma en la que el rubio se expresaba, al menos para mí, dejaba muy en manifiesto que contaba con su apoyo para conquistar a Misty.

Además él parecía completamente enamorado de Violet…

¿Cómo podía ser entonces que le estuviera enviando cartas de amor a mi amiga? ¿Jugaba a dos puntas?

Nunca mencionó que recibiera sus anónimos amorosos…

- ¡Ash!- Misty me sacudió para volverme a la realidad, a ella.

- Te ves hermosa- repliqué.

- Gracias, lo sé- contestó con orgullo riéndose al ver mi expresión -¿Crees que a él le guste?

- Si no lo hace es porque está ciego…

Asintió ante mi sinceridad desmedida -¿Crees que mi cabello luce bien?

Se lo había planchado seguramente. Este caía lacio y sedoso por su espalda, completamente suelto, y sin adornos. Pero a mí me gustaba más cuando estaba al natural, con esas ondas que se le marcaban cuando se metía a entrenar a la piscina…

- Estas hermosa Mist- y no me cansaría de repetirlo. Aunque me doliera el que estuviera arreglándose para alguien más.

- Quería contarte todo, necesitaba tu visto bueno. Eres el único en quien confío…- suspiró -Bien, creo que ya debo irme, no esta bien hacerlo esperar demasiado ¿verdad?

Rió y se acercó a la puerta. Tomó aire.

- ¿Quién sabe? Luego de que Morty y yo formalicemos nuestra relación podríamos salir los cuatro en una cita doble; May y tú, Morty y yo ¿Qué opinas?

- No estoy saliendo con May- afirmé con seriedad.

Ella se detuvo a mirarme, la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- May se me confesó. Dijo que gustaba de mí, pero yo no puedo retribuir a sus sentimientos. Lo que viste fue solo una acción desesperada de su parte. La rechacé.

- ¿En verdad?

- Tengo cara de estar mintiendo.

- ¿Ash porque harías algo tan feo como eso?- preguntó abriendo muchos los ojos.

- Normalmente es lo que haces cuando no retribuyes los sentimientos de otra persona- dije secamente.

- Pero creí… es decir; estaba segura de que te gustaba.

- Si me gusta una chica, pero no es ella- y añadí -Si es eso lo que querías saber, ahí lo tienes.

Se había vuelto hacia mí. La sorpresa y la diversión bailando en sus ojos color mar.

- Así que ¿estás enamorado?

- Sí- dije sin rodeos.

- ¿Y la conozco?

- Quizás.

Entrecerró los ojos como considerando el posible nombre. Pero a último momento se giró, recordando la obligación que tenía que cumplir.

- Luego lo pensaré detenidamente, y no dudes en contar con mi ayuda. Debo hallar un modo de pagar todo lo que haces por mí…

- Ve Mist. Se te hace tarde.

Abrió la puerta y noté que tomaba largas bocanadas de aire. Se veía preciosa, no entendía porque tenía tantos nervios.

- Si valoras tu vida, ni se te ocurra merodear por el sector de la piscina por las siguientes, digamos, dos horas.

Ni que fuera masoquista. ¿Pasearme por ahí solo para ver como _otro _robara sus besos y abrazos? No gracias. No estaba tan loco.

Ni tan desesperado.

Le sonreí con confianza, y creo que fue suficiente. Tras varios segundos salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si.

Suspiré con pesar y me apoyé contra la madera cerrada. ¿Por qué sentía que Misty estaba empezando a vivir su vida, y yo sentía que estaba perdiendo la mía?. Ahora quedaba lo peor; prepararme mentalmente para ver a la nueva pareja por todos los recovecos del gimnasio.

Ni siquiera me digné a imaginar algo como eso.

En dos pasos me desplomé sobre la cama. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada, y deseé recuperar las horas de sueño que el insomnio me había quitado. Me acomodé buscando una posición mejor. Me dejé las zapatillas puestas, sería tan solo una siesta de un par de horas hasta el almuerzo.

Mis ojos se cerraron, la respiración se hizo tenue, y mi cuerpo se relajó dejando que mi mente vagara por los hechos sucedidos en la mañana. El escándalo que flotó en torno a Misty yo, mi malhumor desmedido ante los crecientes sentimientos que se gestaban en mi interior, las burlas de Brock, Morty y Molly, quienes parecían tener el poder de leerme como un libro abierto. La actitud extraña de May, y finalmente su confesión. Su beso forzado que se había sentido como hiel.

Había tenido decenas de besos insulsos, que nunca pasaron a ser más que un simple juego o coqueteo inocente. Hablando en serio jamás había tenido una relación formal, antes ni se me hubiera ocurrido considerar la posibilidad de salir con una chica. Y sin embargo el beso de May había despertado otra clase de sensaciones.

Si hubiera sido Misty quien me hubiera besado con tanta vehemencia… Sí, sentir sus labios amoldándose a mi boca, su fina cintura hecha para que mis manos la recorrieran. El calor de su cuerpo, el tacto de su piel, su perfume.

Me volvería loco si seguía imaginando cosas como esa.

Y May, pobre May. Ni siquiera la había seguido para darle una explicación u ofrecerle una disculpa. Eso denotaba la clase de pésimo amigo que era. Debía disculparme e intentar reparar nuestra amistad. Aunque sonaba algo imposible.

Abrí los ojos notando que todo a mi alrededor se veía borroso, al parecer mientras mi mente flotaba en medio de un sopor extraño, había dormido un poco. Aunque mi mente activa no había descansado. Así que me sentía igual de exhausto que antes, pese a que el reloj de la pared marcaba que había transcurrido una hora. Me revolví el cabello y acto seguido me levante. Fui al baño a asearme la cara. Tenía unas horribles ojeras y estaba algo pálido. Me peiné el cabello con las manos, no dándole mayor importancia a mi aspecto, y decidí salir a buscar a May. Todavía me sentía como en deuda con ella.

Además como me había dicho Misty, no tenía pensado merodear por el área de la pileta.

Salí de la habitación todavía algo atontado por ese descanso extraño, me aventuré por el pasillo oyendo voces que subían de tono y sonaban desesperadas a medida que me acercaba a la escalera.

Misty y Max estaban abajo. Ella estaba a mitad de camino, él como a punto de subir, noté con cierta curiosidad que la tenía asida de la mano, y ella luchaba por soltarse. Las voces procedían de ellos, por supuesto.

- Pero Mist, escúchame…- decía el adolescente aún sin percatarse de mi presencia. Yo me había detenido en los primeros escalones, no sabiendo si seguir descendiendo o no hasta donde estaban ellos.

- Max suéltame…- ella me daba la espalda, pero su voz quebrada me indicó que algo no andaba bien, seguía forcejeando -Nunca llegaré a sentir algo por ti…

Misty no pudo seguir hablando. En menos de un segundo, y para mi propio horror, Max subió los peldaños que los separaban y enterrando una mano en la cintura de la chica, apremió la distancia besándola en la boca. Frente a mis narices.

La escena surrealista siguió pese que yo estaba boqueando como idiota, Misty le dio un empujón violento, y le cruzó la cara en dos sonoros cachetazos, luego volvió a empujarlo y le lanzó dos bollos de papel arrugado, que presumí eran cartas, y se giró hacia mí. En realidad creo que acababa de reparar en mi presencia. Sus ojos no tardaron en aguarse de nuevo. Tenía el maquillaje corrido de un modo desastroso, y hasta su cabello lucia fuera de lugar. Sus labios temblaron al sostenerme la vista.

Se volvió a Max - Nunca. _Nunca_ vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. Y en lo que resta de días preferiría que ni te acerques…-su voz volvió a quebrarse y ya no pudo seguir hablando. Voló en un santiamén los pasos que la separaban de mí, y se arrojó a mis brazos que en algún momento se habían abierto para ella.

- Ash…- sollozó una y otra vez junto a mi pecho, enterrando la cara en mi ropa. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba dejando escapar el llanto, la frustración. El dolor. Las palabras salían a borbotones de su boca, pero estas no parecían tener sentido -Él dijo que no… que yo era como su hermana… y creo nunca entendió lo que quise decir… y Max… yo nunca… Ash… me quiero morir… me quiero morir…

Mis ojos se alzaron de ella a la figura de Max que continuaba de pie ahí donde todo había comenzado. El odio y el desprecio que se leía en sus ojos parecían aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba. Decidí ignorarlo de momento ya habría tiempo para ocuparme de él. Afiancé a la muchacha contra mi cuerpo y volvimos a subir.

A paso lento nos dirigimos hacia su habitación.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Tenía escribiendo este capitulo desde diciembre mas o menos, pero como luego me apresuré en actualizar mis otros dos quedó como relegado, pobrecito!_

_No es que no lo quiera, pero a no sé a donde apunta la historia! ( de veras) y cada nuevo capitulo me sobrepasa xD Pero si quiero mucho a este fic, hacía años que no escribía en POV y ha sido bueno retomar algunos aspectos de la escritura en primera persona_

_Supongo que actualizaré en febrero. Aun no se si restan uno o dos capítulos para que esto se termine. Quizás tan solo uno, veremos a donde nos lleve esto._

_Espero la estén pasando lindo! Yo aun sigo vacacionando y prometo que antes de que terminen mis vacaciones prometo actualizar seguido ^^_

_Cuídense!_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
